Can't you see
by Ally-123
Summary: Randy and Hailey were best friend, they had a fight a while ago because randy told his girlfriend that hailey was nerd. What happens when they meet and she changed will his opion change?
1. Seeing you! with her

**Hailey's P.T.O**

I was waiting at the airport to pick up my childhood best friend randy Orton. I hadn't seen him in a year. I have always kind of had a crush on him and was determined to tell him how I feel. He was staying with me for two months. I had been looking forward to this for a long time.

I had changed everything about my appearance once I started falling for Randy. I used to have big black glasses but I don't need them anymore. I used to have braces but now my teeth are straight.

I died my hair blonde with black tips. I got a boob job and lost weight. I couldn't wait to see Randy's face when he got off the plane. He told me he had something to tell me or show me something like that.

Maybe he likes me back? Maybe that's what he wants to tell me. Right now I have a big smile on my face. It had been a while now since I've seen randy, I hope he likes the new me. We've had some good times together.

**Flashback**

" _Hey come with me" I said, we were only 15 anyway I dragged randy by the hand._

" _Owww child abuse" randy joked_

" _Shut up" I said as I stop._

" _Lets go swimming" I said taking off my top and skirt. I also took off my glasses._

_Randy starred for a minute then striped down to his boxers and jumped. _

_I started running from randy in the water as he tried to catch Me._

" _Not so fast" he said grabbing me by my waist. We were now inches apart._

" _You know, you have beautiful eye" randy said as I blushed._

" _C'mon you two come in!" Randy's mum said breaking the two apart._

_End Flashback._

I always remember when randy made it clear we were just friends.

_Flashback._

" _Randy can I talk to you a minute" randy girlfriend Colleen said dragging him the other room._

_They were gone for two minutes so I decided to go check what was going on._

_I got to the top of the stairs when I heard voices._

" _Colleen please me and Hailey are just friends" I heard randy yell_

" _I'm sure you are" colleen replied scarcasticly_

" _I'm telling you babe, I love you not Hailey, we're friends that all we will ever be" randy said as my heart sank._

" _How can I be sure" colleen said._

" _Hailey no offence to her but is a bit of a nerd" randy said as tear ran down my cheek. _

_Colleen laughed. " I agree with you there"_

_I left checking on them and ran downstairs. I hid the tears as the two came back down._

" _Hey guys" randy said walking down the stairs with colleen. I looked away. I couldn't believe randy said that about me. I thought he was my friend. I could feel Randy's eye on me as we were doing his project. He asked me to help._

" _Umm Hailey can I talk to you in the kitchen for a minute" randy said I just nodded_

" _What's wrong with you, I mean you practically insulted my girlfriend" he said as I sighed_

" _It's not like you didn't insult me behind my back" I said looking at the floor._

" _What are you talking about?" he asked me_

" _So you think I'm a nerd" I said fighting back the tears._

" _I was just.. Colleen.." he started_

" _I heard what she said, and you laughed, and if you think I'm such a dork then you can just finish your project on your own" I said grabbing my coat and leaving._

_End flash back._

I didn't talk to Randy for 3 months then until him and colleen broke up.

I don't know how we became friends again then but he ignored when he was going out with her. In classes, in the hall and I heard him talk about me behind my back.

I sighed, I cried for weeks when randy called me a nerd. But I was not a nerd anymore. I had completely changed. Suddenly I heard my name being yelled. I looked up to see randy. He was looking at me he was just looking around.

" Randy.." I yelled back as he looked at me in shock.

" wow Omg Hay" randy said circurling me. I smiled I kind of liked having the attention.

" Look there's something I want to show you. I smiled. Randy returned my smile was a Beauty blonde long legged girl walked up to randy.

" Um randy? Is this Hailey?" the girl said

" Yeah, this is Stacy hay" he said as my smiled weekend

" My girlfriend" he said as the words echoed through my head.

_Girlfriend. Girlfriend, girlfriend, _I fought back at the tears and smiled.

" I thought you said she was nerrr.." she said before randy put his hand over her mouth and smile. I tried to keep my smile I really did but I felt like bursting into tears. He still thought I was a nerd.

" so lets get going" I said turning away as randy and Stacy dragged behind me.

**Please review!**


	2. We Belong together

**Hailey's P.T.O**

It was a 50 minute drive home and in that time I could have been sick of the site of Randy and Stacy. This ruined my plan on telling him how I felt. Maybe this Is a sign.

I got out of my car and saw randy and Stacy making out in the back of my car. I was disgusted.

I cleared my throat as they noticed we stopped. They both got out. I stared at the two. Why now?

I opened the door as randy and Stacy pushed me out the way to get in.

" Your welcome" I muttered

" I'm going to get a drink while you get to know each other" randy said leaving the room.

" Wanna hear something funny" Stacy asked me

" Might as well" I replied

" Well when me and randy were having sex, I was on top and I fell off the bed" she said as she burst out laughing

" Idiot" I muttered. But I showed her a fake laugh.

Randy came and looked at us. I had a please help me look on my face. Randy laughed. I sighed.

" Umm Stacy lets go upstairs and unpack" randy said smirking.

They wouldn't! Not in my house!

Stacy returned the smirk. And they both went upstairs. After five minutes the ceiling was making loud thumps.

" Great!" I muttered.

I have a feeling, no actually I know for sure I'm not going to like this week.

Why did he have to bring her! I didn't have anything better to do so I put my I pod on. It was funny was song it came up as.

**I didn't mean it when I said**

**I didn't love you so**

**I should have held on tight**

**I never should have let you go**

**I didn't know nothing,**

**I was stupid, I was foolish**

**I was lying to myself**

**I couldn't have fathomed **

**I would ever be without your love**

**Never imagined I'd be sitting**

**Here beside myself**

**Guess I didn't know you **

**Guess I didn't know me**

**But I thought I knew everything**

**I never felt**

**The feeling that I'm feeling **

**Now that I don't hear your voice**

**Or have your touch and kiss your lips**

**Cause I don't have a choice**

**Oh what I wouldn't give **

**To have you lying by my side**

**Right here cause baby**

**When you left I lost a part of me**

**It's still so hard to believe**

**Come back baby please 'cause**

**We belong together**

**Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough**

**Who's gonna talk to me on the phone**

**Till the sun comes up**

**Who's gonna take your place **

**There ain't nobody better**

**Oh baby baby **

**We belong together**

**I can't sleep at night**

**When you are on my mind**

**Bobby Womack's on the radio**

**Singing to me "If You Think You're Lonely Now"**

**Wait a minute this is too deep**

**I gotta change the station **

**So I turn the dial tryin' to catch a break**

**And then I hear Babyface**

"**I Only Think Of You" and it's breakin' my heart**

**I'm tryin' to keep it together but I'm falling apart**

**I'm feeling all out of my element**

**Throwing things, crying tryin'**

**To figure out where the hell I went wrong**

**The pain reflected in this song **

**Ain't even half of what I'm feeling inside**

**I need you, need you back in my life baby**

**When you left I lost a part of me**

**It's still so hard to believe**

**Come back baby please cause**

**We belong together**

**Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough**

**Who's gonna talk to me on the phone**

**Till the sun comes up**

**Who's gonna take your place **

**There ain't nobody better**

**Oh baby, baby **

**We belong together**

**When you left I lost a part of me**

**It's still so hard to believe**

**Come back baby please 'cause**

**We belong together**

**Who am I gonna lean on when times get rough**

**Who's gonna talk to me till the sun comes up**

**Who's gonna take your place **

**There ain't nobody better**

**Oh baby, baby**

**We belong together**

A tear ran down my face.

" Hey ley, are you okay" randy said noticing my tear.

" Yeah, it's just hay fever" I said wiping my tear.

" okay" he replied sitting down.

" How about I order Chinese, my treat" he said as nodded. Why did I have to fall for him? Why did I think I had a chance? He made it clear 5 years ago that we were friends and that's all.

It was 20 minutes till the Chinese came. Randy and Stacy were driving me nuts. They were either kissing, making out or flirting. It's like I'm not even there.

Whenever Randy was out of the room Stacy told me some pointless story about how her and randy met, when the first time they had sex. I wasn't really interested on what her randy do.

I got really annoyed that Stacy and randy made me feel left out so I suggested we watch a film to stop them going out each others throats. Boy was I wrong!

They were making out most of the films.

" I'm going to bed" I growled. They ignored me as I stomped up the stairs.

Randy was supposed to be here so we can hang out and spend some time together but he's only spending time with Stacy. And he gets to see her anytime he wants.

I miss the old randy.

**Please review!**


End file.
